Let It Go
by VampireRae
Summary: First take of a LilyJames fic. Lily and the Marauders try to make it through their seventh year, but relationships come between friendships, what will happen to the five?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. I know this used to be a title for another story that I have started. But that fell through. I have now deemed myself as "Mary Sue" free. I don't think I will created another Mary Sue unless it's that...A Mary Sue that doesn't get involved with other main characters. Well, this is my first shot of a Lily/James story.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

A young girl, about seventeen, stood on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross in London. She was petite in size, only standing at 5'1", her straight auburn red hair fell to her waist, her electric green eyes were searching the crowd for something or someone, and her toned sun kissed body had curves in all the right places. She wore a mint green a-line dress that went down to her knees and had a decorative pink satin ribbon tied around her waist with the bow to her left side. She had slipped on a pair of white dressy sandals and wore very little makeup.

She bent down and picked up her trunk. She began to drag her trunk towards the train. She boarded with heir trunk and her cat, Crookshanks. After finding an empty compartment, she sat down, reached in her pocket, and took out the shiny silver badge. The letters seemed to shine miraculously in the little sunlight that was provided. The redhead read the words for the millionth time, _Head Girl_. It was something that she had worked hard for the past six years.

A few minutes later, the whistle blew and three boys walked in the compartment. They were all extremely tall compared to her small stature, but all amazingly different.

"Why hello Miss Lily Evans," the tall boy with messy dark hair and glasses greeted the girl.

"Potter," Lily responded with a curt nod of the head.

"What? No running to great your fellow Head? How rude. And to think you were the brightest witch," Potter answered.

"Leave her alone James," the tall boy with wavy sandy hair said, as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, come on Remus. Can't you tell that these two _need_ to be alone?" the other boy answered. His black hair was past his shoulders.

"It's great to see you two, too. Where's Peter? I thought you four were staying at Godric's Hallow this summer?" Lily asked as she petted Crookshanks absentmindedly.

"He canceled on us," James stated, sitting next to Lily.

"Like always," Sirius added. He and Remus took seats across of the other two.

"Only because his mother told him should stay home this time," Remus acknowledged.

"But last summer he did the same thing," James said.

"With the same excuse," Sirius added. Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.

"I just asked where he was, not the whole story," Lily said.

"He's not here, yet," Remus answered. "If he is, we haven't seen him at all."

"Well, he better be on the train. The whistle just blew. Do you really think he would miss he last year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"It would be a miracle if he made it through is last year at Hogwarts," Sirius smirked.

"Now Sirius, do you think Peter would fail?" Lily protested.

"Evans, you and I both know that Peter ain't the best at anything," Sirius answered.

"I know that, but still, he won't just _not_ show up," Lily said. Crookshanks stretched out on Lily's lap and jumped down. He walked over to James and rubbed up against him.

"Arg," James muttered and moved his leg to push the ginger cat away. "Damn cat. Lily, why did you even buy that thing?"

"James, Crooks isn't a _thing_. He's a noble pet and he's a sweetheart, isn't that right Crookshanks," Lily said in a singsong voice. She picked up the cat and set him on her lap again. Crookshanks purred slightly when her hand scratched behind his ears. "Besides James, he likes you. And that says something."

"Yeah. That someone actually likes James," Sirius said laughing. "Too bad it has to Lily's cat."

"Shut up Padfoot. At least the I don't attract fleas," James shot back, as he scratched Crookshanks back.

"That was low. Really low," Sirius said, smile gone.

Lily smiled. Six years ago she would have just rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartment. She couldn't believe that she would have been a friend with these boys. Well, with Sirius and James anyway. Remus was much like her, but to himself. She could understand that. If she had to go through what he had to go through every month, she might just be as shy and forlorn as him. But she began to like them. Something about them bending the rules appealed to her. Maybe that's why she began to like James the year before.

She couldn't stand him from her first year to her fifth, but after the Halloween Feast her sixth year, her feelings changed. Now the two were in each other's pocket, but not in the way Sirius thought the saying meant. They still acted the way they did before they were together, but they both thought it was great. She found herself attracted more towards James when they pretended to loathe each other and visa versa.

"Earth to Lily," James said, waving his hand in front of her face. Lily blinked from being interrupted by her thoughts and smiled at her boyfriend. "We need to get to the Prefect meeting," he said.

"Oh yeah. How could I have forgot?" Lily said, handing Crookshanks to Remus. "Better be off then." James grabbed her hand and led her out of the compartment.

When the door slammed Sirius smiled broaden. "Just think Moony, they will be sharing a common room and all."

"Like to see how that works," Remus smiled.

A/N: Wow looks like the plot and whole story line changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I know it's going to be a while until the next chapter after this. I really don't know where this is leading to yet. Atratus thinks I can write this, but I don't think Gracie here has the talent to pull off a Lily/James ship. Oh yeah, by the way, there will be some Sirius/OC and Remus/OC in here...fair warning. And I think Atratus will like the one I have in mind for good ol' Moony. Also, major HP6:HBP spoilers in here! I know I know. But I finished the book within 3 days and it has inspired me._

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing but the plot. I really wish I had the mind of JKR (god bless that brain of hers). Well the OC's are my girls so don't bother asking where they came from.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily and James had reached the Heads' compartment on the train. James opened the door and allowed Lily to enter first. Lily smiled and blushed slightly, clearly, still not used to the treatment.

"Really Potter. You spoil me," she laughed as she took a seat with James close to her side.

"Well, I need to spoil you otherwise you would dump me when another guy walks by," James explained. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"James Potter! What guy would be able to appeal to me like you do?" Lily asked as she laughed.

"Snivillus," James said, with a mock-serious tone and a serious face that was faulty due to the corners of his mouth twitching; he was trying not to smile.

Lily pulled away with a face that showed slight disgust and shock. "I can't believe you would ---"

"Say that?" James chuckled. "You two are the best potion makers in Hogwarts. Why shouldn't you two be interested in each other?"

"Um. Let's see. There's the fact that he's in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. Oh, then the fact that he's friends with that Malfoy character. Never liked him much," Lily answered.

"You never liked me much either," retorted James mischievously, and he kissed her temple.

The compartment door opened and in walked Remus and a Ravenclaw prefect that Lily believed to be Danielle Waters. Danielle was almost as tall as Remus, just up to his nose, and had waist-length black hair that she generally wore in a twist or bun, but at that moment she had it down. Her violet eyes seemed to stand out from her dark hair and pale features. Lily noticed that Remus and the Ravenclaw were in a deep tête-à-tête about something they both believed in passionately.

"Of course wizards and witches with conditions like that should be treated equal. I mean, they are, of course, still part of the magical world," Danielle exclaimed. She and Remus took a seat at the table, not noticing that Lily and James were there.

"Well, there are some people out there that believe that wizards, or witches, with conditions like _these_ are dangerous or not even human," Remus added quietly. He seemed to shift in his seat as he chose his next words carefully. "By the way, why are you passionate about people that are infected by a werewolf or by any other means?" He leaned in closer to Danielle.

"Well, my father's cousin was bitten by one when she was nineteen. Pity really. She's nice and all, but the fact that she has been influenced by Greyback, she isn't the character to be around anytime of the day or month," Danielle explained.

Lily and James's eyes were fixed on Remus when the name Greyback was mentioned. They noticed that he had stiffen slightly and drew back slowly from Danielle. The smile that was fixed on Danielle's face seemed to fade promptly.

"Did I offend you?" she asked, concerned that she had said the wrong thing.

"No. No you didn't Dani, not at all. I'm just shocked that you, well, know who your dad's cousin is with..."

"Greyback was the one that bit her. About twelve years ago or so, I think. But something about him that attracted her to him. I don't know why. He is hideous," Danielle said with disgust.

Lily noticed that Remus had a look of hurt on his face, but he must have hid it well enough that Danielle didn't notice it. James took it in his liberty to make their presence known. He cleared his throat and Remus and Danielle looked in his direction.

"Oh, hi Lily, James," Danielle said with a smile.

"Hello Danielle. Remus, you didn't leave Crooks with Sirius did you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Lily, you won't believe this, but Crookshanks actually has taken a liken to Padfoot, along with Vicki Carleton," Remus answered.

"Vicki Carleton?" James asked. "Isn't she that fifth year from Hufflepuff? The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes and that bountiful...oof! Hey! What was that for?" James rubbed his ribs where Lily's elbow had made contact.

"You know what," Lily said, her green eyes flaring with envy.

"I was going to say bountiful talent of a Seeker," James said, still rubbing the sore spot.

"Sure you were, Prongs," Remus answered, leering at the pain his friend has just endured from his girlfriend.

"Thanks for the prop up Moony," James answered. "Okay Evans. For that I would have to say was uncalled for and that you would be in debt to me with trip to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Okay, I can't complain about the penalty, but the reasoning was called for," Lily answered with a sly smile.

"But you can't go this weekend. Hogsmeade trips aren't scheduled until we are in school," Danielle said.

James snickered and looked at Remus. "Moony, you and Danielle should join us on the little trip."

"Now James, we can't go influencing Prefects. It's worse enough that you got the Head Girl and one perfect influenced," Remus answered. "I don't think Lily would approve of getting Danielle to bend the rules."

"He's got a point, James," Lily said, looking at her fellow Head and boyfriend.

"What are you three talking about?" Danielle asked, clearly being left out of the conversation.

The three looked at her and Lily was about to answer when numerous Prefects started to walk into the compartment. Four of the seven that had entered seemed sulky and unhappy to see that Lily and James were made Head Girl and Head Boy.

"Those damn Slytherins," Danielle muttered under her breath to Lily. "I overheard Narcissa talking to Sirius Black's brother, what's-his-name. Oh, never mind that, but she said that she couldn't believe that Dumbledore had chosen _two_ Gryffindors to be the Heads, and one of them a Muggleborn, but of course she didn't use the word Muggleborn."

Lily was abashed that Narcissa Black would say that. The two of them understood each other on terms and promised to keep their own friends out of the other's House occupants. But considering that Narcissa was probably second to Lily in the Head position, Lily didn't blame her to be a little upset about it.

"She even said that her boyfriend of hers was upset. Said that Dumbledore didn't know what he was doing, but that he was going to make sure that he and you would pay for taking the position away from her," Danielle continued.

"Was that a threat then?" Lily asked, appalled at the thought that Narcissa would agree to something like a threat being so close to a promise.

"I also heard that her boyfriend and Snape joined that Lord guy," Danielle said, a bit squeamish.

"Well, according to Sirius, his brother had joined him, too," Lily said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that James had perked up hearing his friend's name, and now she had also noticed that Remus was staring at her and Danielle. "We'll have to discuss this later," Lily whispered to Danielle. Danielle nodded in agreement and turned back to Remus.

Lily felt James' hand on her right knee and she placed her right hand on his left one. She gave it a squeeze and they watched as the other entire Prefects file in.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily, James, Remus, and Danielle walked out of the Head compartment and headed back to their original ones. James and Remus were walking a head of Lily and Danielle, who were having a quiet talk.

"So, do you really think that Malfoy would carry out his threat to you?" Danielle asked in such a low tone that Lily had a hard time hearing it.

"It's a sad thing, but yes, I do believe that he would carry out his threat to me and even to Dumbledore. But whatever you do, please don't mention it to James. You know he's the jealous type and also that he has just an abhorrence towards Malfoy," Lily said, her voice shaking.

"I don't blame James. That Malfoy was a cruel one," Danielle stated.

The walked a little more on the train in silence when Lily asked, "You're passionate about werewolf rights, why?"

Danielle laughed a little and replied, "Well, I'm passionate about everyone's rights, including any other 'half-breeds' and creatures that don't have rights, like house elves."

"Because you're second cousin is a werewolf?"

"Actually, no. Maelene never was the type you wanted to be with. But anyways I was only six when she was bit and I barely knew her."

"Twelve years ago?" Lily asked, trying to sound perplexed. She knew the date was well accurate, thinking of only Remus, who was infected by Greyback when he was six. She remembered finding out the truth about him back in her fifth year when she witnessed James, Sirius, and Peter transformed. She was about to go down and yell at them for doing something so stupid to be doing illegal. But she was scared to see that Remus had transformed into a beast that had a mind of its own. James had blocked her from Remus when he had tried to attack her and Sirius was trying to be the decoy by biting and nipping at Remus, luring him towards the Womping Willow.

"Lily, did you here me?" Danielle asked, taking Lily from her thoughts. Lily looked at her fellow Prefect and gave her a puzzled look. "Do you think Remus likes me?" Danielle repeated softly.

Lily noticed that Remus' ears had perked up a little. She knew his wolfish hearing had heard everything they had been talking about since the Prefect meeting. She knew that he had liked Danielle since their third year, but had chickened out from 'Unknown Reasons' back then that soon to be 'I'm a werewolf. Why would she date me?' reason. Lily cleared her throat and thought carefully about what she was going to say to her friend.

"Lily, please. You're the most honest person I know, and I want to know if he does and would like to go with me to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Because if he isn't interested then I could just spare the heartache and just not try." Lily thought she heard a hint of hurt in Danielle's voice.

"Well, Danielle. The thing is that I don't think you should ask me. I mean, Remus and I have been friends since our fifth year, only because we were both Prefects and had to patrol the same corridors at some times." Lily caught the look on her friend's face and gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, he likes you Danielle. He always had. He said that he could sense you were a gentle and caring person. But he's afraid that you would turn him down."

"Why? Why would I turn him down? He caught my eye when I was only twelve and the feeling that I had then still hasn't gone away," Danielle making her feelings clear.

"I can't tell you the reason. If you care for him like you say you do, he will tell you," Lily said uneasily. She knew it was because of the reason of him being a werewolf and that he was infected by Greyback, who he had recently affected Danielle's family twelve years ago.

The two girls walked in silence for a moment until Danielle ended the silence. "I know of his condition," she said softly, her violet eyes dropping down to the floor. Lily stopped at this comment and stared at Danielle awestruck. "What?"

"How...how did you know...that he was..."

"A werewolf?" Lily could only nod in agreement. "Well, he was gone every month for the past six years for the same reason. Back in third year I thought his mother would have been dead from being sick that often." Lily still looked enthralled. Danielle continued, "I just finally figured it out. He left usually the same time of the month...full moon. The scars on his arms and face were almost like the ones on Maelene." Lily saw that Danielle's face had gone red with embarrassment. "I know I shouldn't have kept tabs on him, but I was infatuated with him, and I wanted to know if he was okay when he left," she confessed.

Lily was still shocked at what Danielle had said. James and Sirius always said that Remus was worried that Danielle would run away from him if he ever told her of his "furry" problem. "Well, at least we know that you accept him," Lily finally said.

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, but will he accept me?" she asked.

"Accept you?" Lily was confused. She didn't know what Danielle was talking about.

Danielle laughed. "I'm a vampire, Lily. I thought you were the brightest witch of the decade?"

"Well, I was _told_ I was the brightest witch by every pupil and teacher at Hogwarts, but I never dreamed that you were a vampire," Lily stated.

"Well, I am. Well, sort of. My mother was bitten just before I was born," Danielle explained. "That's why I can walk in the sunlight, but it's also because of some magic."

"Well, Remus is the type of boy that will accept anyone that is honest," Lily assured her friend.

"Hey Evans, Waters. Are you two coming or what?" James asked over his shoulder. He was just about to open the door to the compartment.

"Go ahead. I have to get back to my compartment to get my robe on," Danielle said, and walked back the other way.

Lily bade farewell and walked up to her boyfriend. As they walked into the compartment they found Sirius and Vicki Carleton entangled in a snog fest. Lily cleared her throat and the two broke apart instantly. James, Lily, and Remus laughed as they settled down in the seats.


End file.
